


Glimpses

by ScarfyTheShipster



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dogs, Drabble Collection, F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Gender-Neutral Apprentice (The Arcana), Humor, M/M, One Shot Collection, Other, Pets, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-09-13 07:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16888281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarfyTheShipster/pseuds/ScarfyTheShipster
Summary: With Tumblr being iffy now, I’ve decided to bring over my short oneshots from my blog!Each chapter will be titled and marked with characters for ease of reading. I’ll be adding any other drabbles I have or cook up as I go, please enjoy!





	1. Like Old Friends- Julian, Apprentice, Scout

Julian was terrible at restraining his impulses, and Scout’s cuteness was pushing his limits. He watched the dog-like creature walk ahead of himself and Apprentice Enigma and fidgeted with his own raven costume feathers, biting his lip as he watched Scout’s ears twitch and tail swish over the forest path they walked. 

“Scout?” Julian could smell saltwater in the breeze, heart lifting at the scent of the sea. He feared their walk might be ending, and he blushed as Scout paused walking.

“Arf?”

Julian’s heart seized at the absolutely adorable sound from Scout. “You remind me very much of a dear friend I used to have who I loved very much. I know you’re probably immortal and not even a dog but-“ Julian swallowed hard. “May I PLEASE pet you?”

Scout angled their head inquisitively. Julian suspected most people didn’t see what looked like an Arcana and ask to pet them, but he couldn’t help it. For all he knew, Scout had never even been pet before. Scout’s little paws and fluffy fur reminded him so much of Brundle it made his chest ache. They moved towards Julian and took their hood off with another bark.

“Yes?!” asked Julian with delight. A grin broke out on his face and he reached for Scout’s ears, mouth wide with wonder and joy as his hand touched Scout’s soft fur. He gently stroked their head, beaming like a child as Scout wagged their tail. “Awwwwwwwwww my GOD you’re so soft!” Julian gushed. 

“Arf!” Scout moved even closer, tail whipping fast as they pressed into Julian’s hand. He pet their head and ears eagerly with both hands and laughed as Scout’s tongue playfully lolled out of their mouth, the perfect picture of a happy dog soaking in affection.

Enigma stood next to them and joined in, scratching under Scout’s chin with as much excitement as Julian. “I owe you so much- you like being pet?” Scout barked and closed their eyes, still wagging their tail hard as their ears lifted with interest. 

“I promise I respect you as a sentient creature, but you’re the cutest thing I’ve ever seen!” Julian finally stopped petting Scout and they playfully shook themselves, making their fur fluff up even more. He was satisfied with their petting session, but Scout had another idea. 

“Ruff!” Scoot barked and growled playfully, pointedly pawing at Julian’s feathers and growling again.

Enigma smirked. “I think Scout wants to chase you, since you wanted to pet them.”

“Fair’s fair, huh? This is what I get for dressing like a bird?” Julian laughed and took off running, not making it very far before Scout pounced on him. They fell into a pile of soft leaves and Scout yipped, tail still wagging as they licked Julian’s face over and over. “Ah! Hey!” Julian made no effort to stop himself from being licked while he giggled and hugged them close, bright and overjoyed with the dose of nostalgic companionship from their guide. 

“AAAAAH!” Enigma flung themselves into the leaf pile beside Julian and Scout and squeaked as both of them rolled onto them. Enigma hugged both Julian and Scout to their chest, wheezing with mirth. The Apprentice gave both Julian and Scout a kiss on the forehead, the trio carefree and healed for a few precious minutes.


	2. Indulgent- Lucio/Valerius

If there was one thing Lucio was good at, it was spoiling a guest.

Valerius lounged on Lucio’s bed, nested in a cozy den of pillows and furs under the crimson canopy. He sighed, pleased with the soft firelit room and soothing rain outside on the grand windows in Lucio’s Royal Wing. Lucio reclined next to him, shirt unbuttoned and eyes glimmering. “Well?” prompted Lucio. “Try one.”

Valerius reached into a small golden dish between them filled with chocolate covered cherries. He pressed the thick layer of chocolate to his lips and sucked it in, humming with delight at the rich cocoa flavor. Valerius bit down on the candy and sweet cherry syrup gushed into his mouth, mixing with the chocolate as the fruit itself popped and he moaned in delight. “Hmmmmmm.”

“Ah, the best thing ever- take something healthy and dunk it in chocolate!” Lucio didn’t savor his piece at all, chewing down immediately and so aggressively a drop of cherry juice escaped his mouth. 

It was obviously on purpose, and Valerius was willing to take the bait. He leaned over the few inches he needed to and licked the corner of Lucio’s mouth, feigning annoyance. “Messy, uncivilized- ah.”

Lucio kissed him eagerly, lips brushing together with lingering hints of fruit and bittersweetness that had Valerius chasing the kiss for more. Valerius laid a hand on Lucio’s cheek and brought him close, content to kiss and curl up even further into the luxurious bedding. “You like uncivilized sometimes, don’t you?” purred Lucio. He picked up a chocolate and pressed it to Valerius’s lips, pleased when Valerius sank his teeth into it and savored the divine sweetness. 

“You were almost dignified for a single minute.” Valerius huffed, as if he irritated as Lucio carefully straddled him and avoided knocking over the dish. 

Lucio rolled his eyes and kissed Valerius again, a hand winding into his long hair, something like adoration and affection on his face. “You like it.”

Valerius narrowed his eyes and Lucio saw his eyes flash golden and inhuman for a moment, showing his true self. “Perhaps I do.”


	3. Aftershock- Valerius, Mercedes, Melchoir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an angsty one. Lucio’s death is a canon inciting event so I didn’t tag major character death but this is directly after it. Angst hurt/comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miel drew a picture for this fic go give them some love! http://miel-1411.tumblr.com/post/183212594089/aftershock

Count Lucio’s death had caused quite a commotion and a blessed end to the plague at the same time, although most people didn’t make the connection. The news of his tragic murder on his own birthday had spread through the city as fast as the illness had, as well as the news that his dear wife Countess Nadia had fallen into a coma. 

The palace was awfully quiet, the tatterings of the masquerade still being cleaned up as the palace staff mourned Nadia’s deep sleep and somewhat grieved the loss of Lucio in a much more formal manner. Valerius was lost in his own plans, burying himself under work to keep Vesuvia running on autopilot and to keep suspicion off of himself when it finally hit him close to home.

Valerius didn’t have the temperament to enjoy dogs, but Mercedes and Melchior wouldn’t leave him alone. He sighed deeply as the two white dogs followed him across the gardens, whining softly at his heels. “Shush!” he hissed. “If you’re too familiar with me, it’ll cause suspicion.”

Mercedes and Melchior ignored his statement, whimpering as they desperately buried their noses in Valerius’s robes for hints of Lucio’s scent. He glanced around and was convinced no one noticed the supposedly vicious hounds so close to him and defeatedly petted Melchior’s head. Both dogs tried to shove their soft silky heads under his hand, begging for comfort and still whimpering with wide eyes.

“Alright, alright.” Valerius led them back to his chambers, reluctant to let the barely trained dogs have the run of the place, but slightly relieved that all they wanted was to be close. Of course it was just for Lucio’s scent, he reasoned. Valerius had spent more close time with him than the other courtiers, and generally smelled better than them too. He sat at his desk chair and the dogs laid their heads on his lap, subdued mewls the only sounds they made as he absently stroked their ears, working on replying to formal sympathies and condolences from other countries, as if any of them actually missed having to deal with Lucio. 

Valerius tried to remain aloof. Lucio had been a lover, a part of a grand scheme that was bound to get someone killed. He half doubted Lucio was gone forever, although there was no way to tell his heartbroken, loyal dogs that. Mercedes and Melchior would obey Lucio even in death, he realized, and he was the only one Lucio ever asked them to let pass on a regular basis.

“I’m not your new master. I don’t have time for pets.” Valerius watched as Mercedes sniffed his collar intently, nose bumping into his neck. Melchoir brought a shawl from Valerius’s laundry pile and curled up at his feet, sticking his nose in the fabric to trace any bit of Lucio’s lingering embrace or breath. Their desperate, lonely gestures made his heart clench in ways he didn’t want to face as he covered his eyes with his hand, shoving the letters aside as his throat ached. “Damn it- don’t make me feel anything for him!” Valerius bit his lip but couldn’t deny things hadn’t gone to plan, that he hadn’t planned to genuinely miss Lucio even as he’d seen the flames erupt from Lucio’s bedroom. 

Valerius surrendered to the feeling that he was done working and curled up in bed, letting Mercedes and Melchior follow him. The dogs were the happiest he’d seen them for days as they piled on him to cuddle, just like they’d do for Lucio. His chest ached as he held Mercedes in his arms and let Melchior drape himself over them like an extra furry blanket. He buried his face in Mercedes’s fur and choked at the baffling notion that Lucio had finally made him into something of a dog person as his eyes moistened against her warm fur.

“If you in your canine ways ever tell him I cried, I’m never petting you again,” muttered Valerius.


	4. I’m Here- Asra/Julian

Asra stirred in his sleep, eyes opening blearily to Julian twitching and whimpering. "Ilya?" He frowned as Julian sniffled, jerking again in his sleep. The decision to have Julian spend the night had been impulsive, Asra usually preferring to sleep alone even after their bouts of playful intimacy. He hadn't been sure he'd be comfortable with Julian in his bed, but now he was more concerned for Julian.

Julian thrashed again with what sounded like a sob and Asra reached out, calming and gentle. 

"Ilya, it's alright. I'm here." He snapped his fingers and a few candles came to life, casting the cozy bedroom in a dim light. The stars outside the window blazed bright and Asra gently prodded Julian awake. 

"Ilya. Ilya, everything's okay."

"Hhhhhhuuh?" Julian woke up with a sniff, eyed unfocused and puffy. Asra yearned to ask what was wrong but settled with hugging Julian close, resting his head on Julian's shoulder as they breathed together. "Asra?"

"That's me."

"You... you're here?"

The surprise stung, although Asra knew Julian had every right to mention his habit of wandering off in the middle of the night. "Yes, Ilya. I've got you." Asra squeezed him and rubbed his back, pleased that Julian managed to feel warm after being tucked in Asra's soft nest of blankets. "It's okay," he repeated. "I'm here."

Whatever Julian's nightmare was about, it seemed to have followed him. He cried weakly on Asra's shoulder and hugged him close, clearly needing the embrace and comforting words. Eventually he settled down and wiped his eyes. 

"I'm so sorry-"

"It's okay-"

"I'm selfish, even in my sleep."

"Hush." Asra kissed Julian's cheek, smiling at the bright blush he received in return. "I don't like seeing you hurt, Ilya. I care about you. I want you to feel happy and cherished, and you don't /need/ to earn it. I know we don't mesh perfectly, but you're my friend, and more." He hugged him tighter. "Go to sleep."

Julian drifted off and woke up to a weight on his chest. He opened his eyes and immediately blushed, happiness bubbling in his heart at the sight of Asra curled up on his chest, sleeping on top of Julian and using him as a mattress. "Asra?"  
Asra lifted his head and gave him a sleepy grin. 

"Hm?"

"This is a surprise."

Asra kissed Julian's lip and hugged him. "There's some benefits to sleeping in after all."


	5. Just a Cold- Asra, Julian, Apprentice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s a sickfic

Apprentice Enigma coughed harshly into their sleeve, eyes puffy and red as they struggled to breathe properly. They were on their way to tell Asra they weren't up to running the shop on their own, but Asra and Julian were already in the bedroom before they could muster the strength to leave.

"Enigma!" Asra frowned as the Apprentice coughed harder. "Oh no. Stay in bed, okay? I'll make some tea."

“Thank you," rasped the Apprentice, leaning back into the pillows. They closed their eyes and groaned, tired even though they just woke up.

Julian took a more hands on approach, tumbling into the bed and holding them close. He opened his coat and Enigma almost started to protest that leeches had nothing to do with colds when he instead pulled out a packet of herbs. "If we put this in your tea-"

“I'll start hearing colors?"

“-it'll suppress your cough." Julian grinned. "If you want to hear colors and hallucinate fantasy creatures such as Lucio being helpful or Valerius without a glass of wine, I'll have to go to the Red Market for that."

Enigma smiled and let Julian gently rub their back. Asra returned with tea and raised his eyebrows at the mysterious packet of medicine Julian dumped into it but ultimately let the Apprentice drink it. Asra was generally unreadable, yet his stilted movements and sorrowful eyes let on that he was worried. "Please drink it all. I'll make some soup for you too."

Julian nodded, still snuggled up with Enigma and helping them hold their mug of tea. "We're here, don't worry."

Enigma coughed but kept the liquid down. "You guys are sweet to fuss over me, but I'm gonna be fine."

Asra gave them a sad smile. "Let us take care of you this time, okay?”

Julian kissed the top of Enigma's head. "We're not letting you suffer alone. Not- not again. I'm here for you, beloved."

“I have. A cold." Enigma patted the bed next to them. They knew a cold was nothing serious, but they also knew Asra and Julian couldn’t help reacting so strongly to seeing them sick. "But if I'm getting fussed over, I want Asra too."

Tension drained out of Asra's shoulders and he bounded up on the bed, snuggling under the covers next to Enigma, wrapping his arm around them too and touching Julian's shoulder. "Everyone in this house is cold blooded," he complained, giving Enigma a kiss on the cheek. "Of course you need me to warm up with." Enigma handed him the empty teacup and Asra sighed with relief at the proof they'd taken the medicine.

“Hey," protested Julian. "You don’t complain about me being cold! Oh- because we're quite exerted when we go to sleep, huh?

Asra narrowed his eyes and snuck his hand down, dashing at Julian's side and cruelly tickling him. "YEEE!" squeaked Julian, sprawling out and falling on the floor as he laughed uncontrollably.

Enigma giggled, happily resting against Asra as Julian composed himself and slid back into bed. They fell asleep between the two feeling loved and cherished, peaceful and glad to have the two together. Despite the later hushed tones and occasional worry, it was clear they'd stay by the apprentice's side no matter what this time.


	6. Precious Jules- Julian/Reader (Apprentice)

“I never knew magic could be so beautiful.”

Julian stood by you in the forest, waves of light all across the visible spectrum clinging to trees and fronds of exotic plants. The air you breathed was fresher, energized by the life of the world around you. He gazed up to the sky, the twinkling stars almost drowned out by the luminescence around you. Magic was so foreign to him. Julian’s eyes were wide with wonder and you laugh at his childlike expression.

“It’s as if you don’t know you have an aura too.”

“I do?!” He started, whirling around as if he expected to see a bug on his coat. 

“Shhhh, not like that. Everyone has an aura. A subtle one.” You placed a hand on his chest with a smile, able to feel a slight hum under the pads of your fingertips. “Want to know what yours feels like?”

“Uh. Is it bad?”

You gently reached out your magic to feel him, eyes closing. You breathed deeply and felt blue, a slate blue like ocean waves pulled lazily by the tide against his skin, melancholy and playfulness swirling together into something aching and nostalgic. It was alluring, healing, teasing. You slide your other hand up his chest, angling your head almost as if you’re smelling him. The scent of rain and crushed leaves on an autumn evening overwhelmed you, bittersweet coffee on your tongue as you shuddered with delight. It was so purely Julian, and you couldn’t get enough.

Without even thinking you stepped closer, a smile on your face at the intimacy. Julian awkwardly put his hands on your hips. “Uhhhh, so-”

You kissed him, slow and deep, sighing as your hips pressed flush together, hands winding into his hair. He hugged you close, need gravitating you to him, meshing with his soul and kissing like you couldn’t let go. You opened your eyes and Julian’s face was a bright pink. 

“It’s good?” He puzzled. “You seem, uh, interested.” True to his nature, Julian’s hips rocked suggestively against yours.

“It’s you. It’s like the ocean. You’re a calming blue, with so much more below the surface.”

Julian grinned. “Ocean, huh? I expected you to outright tell me I’m salty!”

“That’s it!” You laughed with him, still so close under the stars. “My official aura reading is that you’re Salty.”

Julian’s eye glimmered with mischief and your instincts protectively braced you for verbal impact. “And if you like the taste of salt so much, maybe you’d like to-”

“JULIAN!”


	7. Sweet- Julian/Apprentice

Apprentice Enigma couldn't remember why they'd gone upstairs to their bedroom, but the inviting sight of Julian barely awake propped up with a horde of pillows in bed with messy hair and a suggestive grin derailed every other thought they had. They'd taken the invitation instantly, laughing and bouncing on the bed as they clamored to hold the other close.

Enigma straddled Julian's lap, hands on his shoulders as they kissed. Their lips slowly melted together into wordless good morning kisses, soft and gentle. Enigma stroked Julian's hair and cupped his cheek, smiling as they felt his hands squeeze their hips and rub up and down their sides. "Hm, I left bed fifteen minutes ago, and we're back to this?"

"Terrible, isn't it? We make newly weds seem respectable." Julian chuckled and continued kissing them, resting his palms on the small of their back. He brought Enigma closer so their chests were flush together, mutual sighs escaping them at the closeness. 

"Someday we'll be newly weds- and I expect to love being in your arms even more." Enigma didn't give Julian time to react, kissing him deeply and moaning into the kiss. Julian responded with just as much enthusiasm, relaxing under them and letting them lead, a bright pink tinge to his complexion. "I love you, Julian."

It wasn't the first time they'd said it, but Julian always reacted. He hugged them tighter and kissed their cheek. "I love you too, dear. Very much."

Enigma had no desire to leave bed, and neither did Julian, but they barely managed to untangle after Enigma offered coffee. Julian made up for the brief separation by hugging Enigma from behind, giving them playful kisses as they cooked breakfast as the sun rose on the first of many idyllic days.


	8. Starlight- Nadia/Portia

Portia was still honored by the Countess’s visits to her quaint little cottage on the edge of the palace grounds. Nadia had taken a liking to her dwelling right away and had been coming over for weeks, but Portia still found it difficult to balance her affection with her automatic reverence.

“Any tea, my lady?”

Nadia was reclined in a chair on Portia’s patio, idly petting Pepi as the Siamese cat purred loudly on her lap. “No thank you, Portia. I’m quite enjoying the evening as is.” Nadia looked from the beginnings of sunset against the forest to Portia standing by her like a proper servant. “My dear, won’t you change out of your uniform? No need to be so formal at your own cozy home.”

“Oh- yes my lady, I can change.” Portia smiled and, with a few butterflies in her stomach, leaned forward to give Nadia a quick kiss. “Right back!”

Nadia sighed as Portia ran off to put on an evening gown. She stretched and yawned, smiling down at Pepi. “You have the right idea.” Pepi blinked and stood on Nadia’s thighs, still purring as she pressed her head against Nadia’s chest. Nadia laughed and scratched Pepi behind her ears. Nothing relaxed her like being away from the palace in such a perfect home. Portia’s garden smelled vibrant and fresh in the cool air, every breath rejuvenating, brimming with the taste of a life of peace and joy Nadia could sense in every tenderly cared for inch of Portia’s house and surrounding patch of forest.

“Pepi sure loves you!” Portia reappeared at Nadia’s elbow, beaming as her cat purred and insisted Nadia keep petting her. “She has very good taste.”

“Indeed.” Nadia turned her head to look at Portia, pleased to see her in a cozy robe and slippers. “I was hoping you’d agree to switch places.”

Nadia winked and Portia laughed, round cheeks rosy as she scooped up Pepi and set her down beside Nadia. Portia grinned and slid onto Nadia’s lap, sideways so they could both watch the darkening sky. “Like this?”

“Perfect.” Nadia held Portia around her waist and gently pet her stray curls out of her face. Portia leaned into her half embrace and put an arm around Nadia’s shoulders. Portia was short enough that even sitting on Nadia, she was still in relatively easy kissing range. Nadia softly kissed Portia’s cheek. “I could never tire of holding you, my dear.”

Portia smiled, as bright and genuine as always as fireflies lazily buzzed around the porch. “And I could never tire of being held by you, Nadia.”

Nadia angled her head and kissed Portia again, this time on her mouth, a hand still steadying her cheek. Nadia’s fingertips caressed Portia’s hair as she kissed her, exploring and soft but as passionate as any tangle under bedsheets. Portia responded just as eagerly, grinning and pressing closer. Delight shone in Portia’s eyes while Nadia kissed breathlessly, drawing Portia to her like Portia was the source of all life on earth.

“Ooooh.” Portia sighed and leaned her forehead on Nadia’s when they finally parted. Even Nadia’s cheekbones were tinged with heat as they panted together. Portia bumped her nose against Nadia’s playfully. “I really should invite you here more often, Nadia.”

Nadia smiled. Hearing Portia finally drop all formalities was a treat. She rubbed Portia’s back and marveled at how perfectly Portia fit in her arms. “You’re right. You’re also adorable.”

“You’re stunning, even when you first wake up! It was so unfair, trying to pretend I didn’t have a crush on you.”

“Ha!” Nadia kissed Portia’s neck. “You’re a bad liar. I knew you cared for me.” Nadia held Portia with both arms, centering her on her lap. How such a beam of sunshine could love her so freely, so sweetly was beyond Nadia. Nadia was quite self assured, yet every adoring look like the one Portia was giving her then still made her heart skip. 

Someone so genuine and kind was rare to find.

“Portia, you are special to me.” Nadia gazed up at Portia’s face, smiling as a firefly landed on Portia’s nose. “I believe that if I had met you sooner, I never would’ve despaired in the Tower, drawn back into my own mind. Or, perhaps, I wasn’t ready to meet you. Whichever the case, you are a light this foggy murk of a world.”

Portia’s eyes welled with tears. “My Nadia, I would’ve been broken-hearted to see you when you felt so abandoned. Any time, anywhere, I’m yours.” Her loyalty ran deeper than that of a handmaiden. It always had. It was something neither of them could explain, how close they’d bonded so quickly.

Nadia hugged Portia close, throat tight. “If I fell asleep in your arms, I be my wildest dreams couldn’t compare to what I’d wake up to. You. Safe, and with me. A new life, with someone I cherish.”

“Well...” Portia sniffed and smirked. “We better give those dreams some good competition, huh?”

Nadia bright Portia in for another kiss. “Yes, let’s.”


	9. Puppy Love- Lucio/Reader

You loved animals. Everyone had warned you to stay away from Count Lucio’s pets, but how could you?

Mercedes and Melchior wagged their tails energetically and woofed, sticking their heads greedily under your hands for you to pet them. Their tongues lolled out and they nuzzled happily as you obliged and pet their soft fur. They’d bounded out of nowhere in the palace gardens and you couldn’t help but indulge them. Every time they spotted you they’d run over to let you stroke their silky coats. You smiled and gave them chin scratches, laughing as they half closed their eyes and made faces of bliss. 

“Huh. Seems my precious guardians aren’t as vicious as usual. Do you smell like a fruitcake or something?” An amused raspy voice sounded from behind you and you turned to face Count Lucio, fondly watching you spoil his pets. He posed dramatically, leaning against a tree with a grin, casually trying to impress. You got the impression that it was highly uncomfortable with how contorted his back must be with such high heels. 

“Oh! No, Your Excellency. I just love dogs.” You felt the dogs lick your hand. “I’m sure they’re very vicious and fierce. They’re just exploiting my weakness.” Mercedes barked and rolled over, playfully pawing your pant leg and advertising how very soft her tummy was. Melchior stood on his hind legs and wagged his tail with a happy bark as he licked your face, paws heavily resting on your chest. “See? They- they could mortally wound me any second!” You giggled as Melchior smothered you with kisses.

Lucio straightened himself and strutted toward you. “Let me see what all the fuss is about,” he purred. Mercedes got back up and grinned with an open mouth of incredibly sharp teeth as Lucio examined you and idly scratched her ears. Melchior contented himself with sniffing you to give Lucio better access. Lucio had never gotten so close to you before and your nerves fluttered with butterflies as the golden fingertip of his gauntlet traced your jaw, raising your eyes up to meet his. He eyed you up and down and raised his eyebrows. “Huh.”

“What is it, my lord?” Lucio ignored your question and leaned close. You closed your eyes and half expected a kiss, but opened them immediately when you heard a loud sniff. Lucio himself was comically sniffing your neck with a face of utmost concentration. “Hello?”

“You wear the same perfume I do.” Lucio inhaled. “Ahhhhh. Amber and cinnamon- I do love spices. No wonder my dogs can’t get enough of you. You’re cute /and/ smell good!”

“Oh.” Lucio was so close, silver eyes locked on yours with a flirtatious, pleased smile. “Lucio?”

Lucio could sense the tension in the air and leaned so close your lips almost touched. “Yes? I do aim to please.”

This was your chance. You took a deep breath. “I really wanted to play fetch with Mercedes and Melchior.”

“What?” Lucio backed away with disappointment. “You don’t- you just want to play fetch with my pets? What about the moment we were having?!” he exclaimed.

“Spending time together could lead to more moments,” you pointed out.

“Oh. Yes, let’s go then!”

Lucio rested a hand on your waist and you chatted as you wandered the gardens out to a grassy field. You took turns throwing sticks for the majestic dogs to chase, both gushing over them and rewarding them with praise and petting. Lucio dropped all senses of formality or trying to impress you when he played with Mercedes and Melchior, laughing and letting them lick his face like any dog lover. He truly relaxed into someone enjoyable to be around. 

Mercedes and Melchior finally tired out and yawned, content to just walk around the palace. Lucio held your waist again until you arrived at his Royal Wing. He paused and turned to face you at the foot of the stairwell as the dogs wandered off to take a nap. “How would you like to be their official groomer? I usually brush and groom them as needed myself, but some help would be nice.”

Lucio’s playful grin didn’t go unnoticed by you. “Of course. I’d love to.” You were close to him again. You boldly put a hand on his shoulder, hoping he’d give in for a kiss. “Anything else, Your Excellency?”

Lucio kissed you so fast it was almost like it didn’t happen. A quick peck on your lips and he was already halfway up the stairs with a cheery wave, grinning at your dismayed face. “Goodnight! More moments to come!”


	10. Old Dog, New Friends- Julian, Brundle, Mercedes, Melchior, Lucio

Some days, it felt like Julian owned a cat more than he did a dog.

Brundle loved sleeping in the sun, wrinkly face resting on his pillow and keeping his bed company while he was away. The old light brown, floppy eared bloodhound would usually only rise to greet clinic patients to give them love, and to move to a more comfortable spot throughout the day. Julian couldn’t entice her to go on walks with a sweet voice and holding the leash some days, but he did appreciate her willingness to cuddle and be endlessly affectionate. She’d always been somewhat wrinkly, and in her old age she took things at a slower pace.

Brundle surprised him by padding up to him while he was packing his medical bag. Julian sighed, dreading the mandatory encounter with Lucio. He looked down and smiled at her, eyes widening when he noticed she was holding her leash. “Awwww, do you want to go to the gardens? I- uh, don’t have time. I have to go check up on Lucio.”

Julian knelt down and pet her head and Brundle made a low “boof” noise in her throat. He swallowed hard and admitted defeat. Julian attached the leash to her collar with a soft kiss on her forehead. He could never say no to his dog, especially when her big cute eyes looked right into his. “Okay, okay. You’ll meet Lucio then, if you want to go for an outing so much. You’ll be a good girl, right?”

Brundle licked her nose in reply, and Julian figured that was a yes. Her tail wagged lowly as they left his clinic. Julian beamed with happiness as she sniffed the ground with interest, enjoying the sunny weather and busy palace grounds with interest. Her short coat shone golden brown in the sunshine despite some grey hairs here and there. She inspected the path so intently Julian had to gently guide her back on track every once and awhile. 

He wouldn’t have normally assumed it was alright to bring an animal into the palace, but Lucio had so many pets Julian hoped Brundle would be okay. 

“Oh, Lucio has dogs. You like making friends, right?” Julian nervously led Brundle up to Lucio’s wing, grimacing at the idea of having a skirmish with Brundle in the middle.

As usual, Julian heard Mercedes and Melchior before he saw them. He stopped at the base of the stairs as he heard wild barking from the floor above as the two borzois careened down the stairs, almost howling as they ran up to Brundle and barked. They sniffed and tried to snarl at the same time, red and black eyes blown wide.

“Be gentle!” Julian chewed his lip worryingly. Mercedes’s tail whipped and she raised her hackles and barked while Melchior growled, both imposing but not physically touching them. Julian thought about leaving, punctuality be damned, when Brundle simply sat down and yawned. 

Mercedes cocked her head and Melchior stopped growling. Brundle woofed a low “boof” and the other dogs finally settled down. The cloudy borzois sniffed her curiously and Brundle nosed them too, licking their faces. 

“Are you teaching them manners?” Julian smiled as Brundle and Lucio’s dogs made friends, tails calmly wagging as they all nuzzled in a roadblock in front of Julian. Julian took a couple steps and Mercedes and Melchior bounded away towards Lucio’s room, yipping and playfully racing down the hall. 

Julian and Brundle walked casually down the corridor as Brundle sniffed and stayed close to Julian. He opened the door to Lucio’s massive bedroom to see Lucio himself grinning and exasperated as Mercedes and Melchior licked his face and whipped the bedding with their tails, excited and barely able to contain themselves. “Sheesh! You two found a treat stash or something? You’re so energetic today!”

“Oh, uh, Lucio.” Julian rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s my fault. My dog usually isn’t up to much, but she really wanted to go outside when I needed to see you, so I brought her.”

Lucio’s face somehow lit up even more. For a moment, Julian could’ve forgotten how deathly sick Lucio actually was as he looked between Mercedes and Melchior’s long snouts. “Hey. Hey! Let me see the new dog! Good dogs, yes you are!” Lucio’s own excitement comically matched the two panting, happy dogs on either side of him as they all looked at Brundle. “You never told me you had a dog, Jules! Awwww, look at those ears! She’s so cute!” Lucio gushed with delight.

Julian couldn’t stop a smile from spreading across his face, like a proud pet owner at a dog park. “She’s a little too old to want to go outside much. She usually just stares at me reproachfully when I try to get her to play fetch. I’ve had Brundle ever since she was a wrinkly sweet puppy!” 

“So. Cute!” Lucio patted the bed with his human hand. “C’mere!”

Brundle sat exactly where she was next to Julian.

Lucio chuckled. “Awww, stubborn hound, huh? She’s still adorable. I would’ve liked to have meet her when I could go out and play with Mercedes and Melchior. You ever seen a sighthound sprint? They’ll outrun a horse! I bet you’d be the best puppy sitter, huh? Brundle clearly adores you, Jules.”

Julian moved to his usual spot at Lucio’s bedside and gave him doses of medicine, checking his heartbeat and weak breathing. Lucio was in the best spirits Julian had ever seen, shamelessly cuddling his dogs and rambling about them, complimenting Julian’s from afar.

It occurred to Julian that behind the ego, selfishness, arbitrary cruelty, and general bad aura Lucio tended to radiate, the man he was seeing deep underneath could’ve been someone kind. Someone Julian didn’t think anyone at the palace had ever glimpsed.

He wondered if even Lucio knew who he could be, as if a totally different person was beneath.

Brundle finally shuffled over to be closer to Julian and flopped on the bed, instantly falling asleep on Lucio. Lucio gently stroked her head and soft ears, a smile on his face as Mercedes and Melchior sniffed her and laid down too. Julian smirked. “I hate to say it, but Brundle is probably not going to move for a few hours.”

“Don’t worry. Neither am I.” Lucio yawned and gave Julian a tired grin that felt so peaceful and out of place on his face. “You should bring her more often, Jules. It’s good for Mercedes and Melchior to have a new friend. They protect me a little too well, you know?” 

“Yes. They’re quite passionate.” Julian still hadn’t ever tried to pet the borzois, knowing how fierce they were. “I’ll just be doing some of my research over here at the desk, I suppose.”

Lucio didn’t reply, already fast asleep under Brundle’s warm weight. Mercedes and Melchior curled up and kept watch over Lucio, occasionally nosing their new bedmate with affection. Julian smiled, actually enjoying being in Lucio’s room for once as he spread his books out and got to reading, sparing glances over at Brundle giving his most difficult patient the comfort of a blissful deep sleep.


	11. Always There- Lucio, Mercedes, Melchior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PUPPY FLUFF

Mercedes and Melchior knew Lucio before their own names.

Their worlds were dark and simple before they opened their eyes. Mama was warm and close, and sometimes they were aware of their sibling puppies. Everything was soft fur, a warm room, milk, and a gentle occasional touch that wasn’t mama. Sometimes it was like a large paw soothingly patting their heads or backs, other times it was the same shape but a little colder but still as gentle, picking them up off the ground to snuggle against a comforting body with a strong heartbeat.

Eventually, they started to hear. They noticed this other being who wasn’t a dog was often by their mama’s side, mirroring how she curled up with her puppies to keep watch and protect them, introducing them to being pet more often. At first his voice was just vibrations they were lulled to sleep by, and then they could truly hear his voice. He’d talk to them almost nonstop about anything and everything, meaningless words and abstract things they couldn’t understand except that he was there and they never wanted him to leave. 

His scent was as familiar to them as their own. Their tiny tails would wag when they could smell him, amber and cinnamon on his skin, but earth and fresh rain on his clothes. Every day he was so interesting, so soothing and affectionate that the siblings would try to clamor to him, wobbling the few feet to his affectionate touch and voice they craved.

The day they opened their eyes, the first thing they saw was Lucio. Both puppies were sniffing him, curled up on his chest for a few minutes. Mercedes and Melchior couldn’t understand what they were seeing at first, the world was so big and vibrant. Lucio’s light hair and smile were joyful and welcoming, and they were sure they’d get better at the whole sight thing eventually. Melchior sniffed more as Mercedes took a nap, both animals protectively snuggled in Lucio’s shirt.

“I love you so much, little ones,” murmured Lucio, still smiling as his new friends dozed in his arms. Soon they’d be gangly puppies with too big of ears and tails that stuck straight up. He chuckled at the thought and held them until they needed their mother again, certain that they’d grow to be his best friends.


End file.
